


Fireworks

by Defiler_Wyrm



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Digital Art, Fireworks, M/M, NSFW Art, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, Steve Rogers's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiler_Wyrm/pseuds/Defiler_Wyrm
Summary: [ART] Bucky makes sure there are plenty of fireworks going off for Steve's 103rd birthday. Insert explosion pun here.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Fireworks

"Haggy 103rd, olg mag."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Buck."


End file.
